User blog:DazzlingEmerald/Not Another One! Fanon Canon: Plot "Z" (Soul Society Civil War)
Hey guys! It most certainly has been awhile. I know I haven't been the most active of users around here lately, though I have been meaning to return, and what better way would there have been than to inform the community through a blog? I do hope you have all been doing well these past few months and we definitely have some catching up to do, however, I wanted to introduce you all to an idea I thought of on chat with User:ShonenChicoBoy. So from what I have both heard and seen, apparently there are many plot ideas surfacing around BFF at the moment, and one of these concepts grazed the possibility of a civil war within the Soul Society. I wanted to add a bit more to that and give a bit more of a validation as to why another war would begin when it hasn't even been ten years since the last one ended. This will all be covered shortly, so please read with interest! At this moment, I would like for you to think back at the Soul Society Arc. For many of us who have been following Bleach for several years, this may be a bit more difficult, so I will provide a brief summary for you. So, in short, the Arc followed the story of Ichigo and his friends (obviously) breaking into Soul Society in order to rescue the life of Rukia Kuchiki, who had been returned to her homeland for an execution for committing one of the greatest sins in a shinigami: lending her powers to a human. Now, if you remember clearly, there were many fights during this arc between members of the Gotei 13; Renji challenged his own captain, Kenpachi fought against Sajin and Tousen, heck, Jushiro and Shinsui even took on the captain commander, Yamamoto. Oddly enough, none of these guys were ever punished for any of these outbreaks, but I guess Aizen was a bigger deal at the time. Now, why was it that these shinigami fought against one another? With the exception of Kenpachi, these guys had taken sides based off their own personal perspectives; they either supported Rukia's death or challenged the rules of Soul Society. Those who wanted her dead could not have possibly had anything against her; it was just that they truly cherished the standards of Soul Society and believed that justice needed to be served for those who broke the rules. With that, we will now transition into my idea. So, I really don't want to put anyone on the spot here, but I sort of have to. My character, Rikuri Ukitake is the former captain of the third division. She preceded Gin and during her reign, her lieutenant was none other than Ginkōgō Kusahara VII, now a captain in her own right. However, while it has been kept a secret for the most part, Ginkōgō is in fact a Quincy; the same species that destroyed soul society less than a decade before. Ginkōgō looked up to Rikuri as a motherly figure, and while it can be argued that most others do, the bond between the two women was truly special, akin to that of a mother and daughter. Additionally, Rikuri is the captain of the Fourth Division, as in, the head medic of the entire soul society. In one way or another, she is bound to find out that her former lieutenant is a Quincy; the same species that lead to the death of her brother, Jushiro. While it has been explained that the bond between the women was strong, Rikuri would not be able to forgive any Quincy so easily, especially not after the events of the war between the shinigami and qunincy that had resulted in a pool of casualties. She would take action without question, even if it were against her own daughter. This would truly mean business, mostly because Rikuri is known to never resort to force; no, no, she would much rather talk things out. But even the beauty of the gotei 13 cannot control her emotions before a quincy, and so, she would confront Ginkōgō in battle, pitting a captain against a captain. This would initially only involve the fourth and tenth divisions, seeing as though they would go to back up their captains. However, others would soon be forced to take sides, based on their own personal beliefs. Can the quincys be forgiven? Or is it time for the shinigami to move on and allow other races into the gotei 13? (There is a lot of other races in the gotei 13 at the moment, believe it or not) Also, to add to the chaos, I'd imagine the Four Kings of the Rukongai would also take advantage of the civil war and make some sort of move. Any secret villains lurking within the soul society would also be given the opportunity to do so, and it could ultimately lead to more plot. Anyway, that's all I have at the moment. I would really appreciate input on this, so definitely leave me with some feedback. Thanks guys, and I hope to hear from you all soon! Category:Blog posts